Amor pasado por agua
by Nini93
Summary: La banda del sombrero de paja llega a una isla bastante lujosa. ¿Qué les pasa a Zoro y Sanji?, ¿Será buena idea dormir en la misma habitación?. ZxS. yaoilemon.


**Holaaaaa! Sí, mi primer fic en esta web... xD un pequeño One shot que espero que les guste... xD Es un pequeño lemon ZxS, ya saben, si no gusta el yaoi, no lean, y one piece no es mío.**

**Bueno, las letras en cursiva y entre comillas expresan pensamientos xD**

**¡Que empiece el fic:**

AMOR PASADO POR AGUA:

¡¡Al fin, ¡había llegado el gran día, la tripulación del Going Merry había llegado por fin a la isla de Winhans.

ஐஐஐ

Hacía varios días que la navegante había encontrado por casualidad un anuncio en el periódico. Se trataba de un viaje a una isla llamada Winhans, con todos los gastos pagados que sorteaban. Y, lo cierto es que resultaba muy difícil conseguir aquel viaje, ya que venía una página de preguntas para rellenar, y lo cierto es que bastante difícil, pero, ya que la mayoría se trataba de geografía e historia, entre la navegante y la arqueóloga, consiguieron resolverlas todas, y, en efecto, nadie, excepto nuestra banda de piratas, lo había conseguido, así que… ¡el viaje fue para ellos!.

ஐஐஐ

Nami: ¡¡sí! ¡¡bienvenidos a la isla con las mejores aguas termales del mundoooo! –gritó la navegante soltando las maletas y dejándoselas al cocinero, que en seguida acudió a recogerlas-.

Sanji: ¡¡oh, Nami san, estas tan linda cuando sonries…! –dijo con corazones en sus ojos-.

Zoro: ya está aquí el idiota más grande de todos los idiotas, idiotizándose con cualquier tía… -dijo con una mirada celosa-.

Sanji: ¿¡y a ti que te pasa ahora, idiota? –dijo el cocinero tomando al espadachín del cuello de la camisa-.

Robin: ¡parad! –dijo haciendo aparecer 3 ó 4 brazos a las espadas de los hombres, haciéndolos separarse-.

Luffy: ¡oh, vamos, chicos, no os peleéis, que esto hay que disfrutarlo, ¡sobre todo la comida!

Ussop: si, es verdad, no se peleen, están todos los días igual…

Chopper: ¿por qué no intentáis estar sin pelearos la semana que estemos aquí?

Zoro: ¡ja! Seguro que yo podría aguantar, pero este imbécil no… _"esto va a ser un castigo…" _-dijo intentando enfadar al rubio. En cierto modo, le encantaba pelearse con el cocinero… era la única manera que conocía para crear contando entre sus dos cuerpos-.

Sanji: ¿¿Qué te apuestas a que el que no aguanta aquí eres tú?

Robin: pues estáis peleándoos…

Los dos chicos pararon en seco de pelearse, intercambiando alguna mirada conflictiva que otra. El grupo emprendió el camino hacia el hotel donde se encontraban aquellas aguas termales. Una linda muchacha que trabajaba en aquel lugar, se acercó al grupo.

Chica: bienvenidos a las aguas termales de Winhans, ¿son los ganadores del sorteo?

Nami: ¡Sí, somos nosotros!

Chica: perfecto, sus habitaciones son las: 114, 115, 116 y 117

Sanji: ¿y para qué tantas?

Chica: están divididas por parejas en todo el hotel, ya que, en cada habitación, hay otra que da a una sala con unas aguas termales, y, a pesar de que uno de vosotros queda desemparejado por ser 7 personas, hemos decidido poner a uno de vosotros en una habitación aparte…

Luffy: yo que soy el capitán, dormiré en una habitación solo para mí, juajajajaa

Ussop: si, hombre, mayor comodidad… ¿tendrás cara…?

Chica: bueno, les dejo con nuestros botones, se encargarán de llevarles el equipaje… -la chica se inclinó en señal de despedida y se fue a seguir con su trabajo-.

Robin: vaya, que buen servicio que hay aquí…

Zoro: en cuanto llegue, voy probar las camas de este lugar, a ver que tal son… -dijo en peli-verde alegremente-.

Nami: que vago eres…

Luffy: ¡¡oh, vamos, ahora nos vamos a cualquier lugar de este sitio tan grande y montamos un fiestorro en el que no falte la comida!

Zoro: entonces vale…

Luffy: Zoro, eres una lima…  
Zoro: mira quien fue a hablar –dijo el muchacho en un suspiro-.

Luffy: … uhmmm… ¡¡vamos al restaurante!  
Todos: xD vale… -la tripulación del sobrero de paja, entró al restaurante del hotel, donde se hartaron de comer. El espadachín y el cocinero no se dirigieron la palabra mas que para pedir que les pasaran la sal y para decir que la comida estaba buena-.

Nami: ¡¡mmm, qué rico estaba todo! –dijo la navegante alegremente y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- por fin podré relajarme y olvidarme del estrés que me ocasionáis, malditos idiotas...

Ussop: ¡eh! Nosotros no somos idiotas…

Nami: ¡si que lo sois! –dijo atizándole unos buenos sopapotes a toda la tripulación menos al renito y a la arqueóloga-.

Chopper: ¡oh, Nami, eres muy bruta, no te pongas así!

Nami: lo siento, Chopper, pero es que me da coraje… son idiotas y para colmo no lo reconocen…

Luffy: ¡eh, que el que no lo ha reconocido ha sido Ussop! Yo nunca dije que no fuera idiota… 3

Zoro: pues que sepas que lo eres… -dijo levantándose lentamente del suelo y sentándose en su sitio-.

Luffy: ¿a, sí, ¿y por qué, listo?

Zoro: ¡porque lo digo yo! –dijo el chico mientras los bellos de su nuca se erizaban-.

Luffy: ¡oh, que gran respuesta! –dijo irónicamente el chico del sombrero muy enfadado-.

Sanji: ¡no empeceis! –dijo el cocinero atizándoles una patada a cada uno en la cabeza-.

Robin: bueno, creo que ya va siendo hora de ir a dormir, ¿no os parece?

Chopper: sí, ya es tarde… -dijo mirando un gran reloj que había en una de las 4 paredes del enorme restaurante-.

Ussop: ¡eh, esperad!

Todos: ¿qué ocurre?

Ussop: tendremos que decidir quien duerme con quien, ¿no?

Nami: yo esta claro que con Robin, puesto que las dos somos chicas…

Chopper: ¡yo quiero dormir con Ussop, me prometió que me contaría esta noche una de sus aventuras!

Robin: querrás decir una de sus trolas… -dijo esbozando una gran sonrisa-.

Ussop: ¡eh, que son verdad! –comentó algo sonrojado-.

Luffy: ya… bueno, como yo duermo solo… solo quedan Zoro y Sanji, que dormirán en la misma habitación

Zoro: ¿¿¿QUÉ, ¡¡yo no pienso dormir con este maldito idiota ni aunque me paguen!

Sanji: ¡lo mismo digo!

Luffy: es la decisión de vuestro capitán, así que tenéis que obedecer mis ordenes, ¡juajajajajaaa!

Sanji: ¡pero eso no es justo, Luffy!

Luffy: sí que lo es…

Nami: a callar y a dormir… bueno, hasta mañana…

Nuestros chicos se dirigieron a sus respectivos dormitorios y entraron en ellos. Sanji y Zoro tenían la pequeña esperanza de que sus camas fueran individuales, pero no fue así para su mala suerte.

Aquello era una lujosa cama de matrimonio con finas sábanas de seda, de un color turquesa bastante risueño. Sus almohadas estaban cubiertas por la misma tela, del mismo color, con unos finos bordes dorados y unos cojines mullidos del mismo estilo que las almohadas. La enorme cama estaba adornada con unas cortinas, también de seda, que la rodeaban, estilo palacio antiguo. xDD

Zoro: bueno… que conste que yo voy en el lado izquierdo… -dijo el espadachín con un leve tono carmesí en sus mejillas-.

Sanji: ni hablar, yo en el izquierdo… -respondió quitándose la chaqueta-.

Zoro: ¡y un pimiento!

Sanji: uhmm… esta bien, da igual…¡y tinte de pimiento el que tienes tú en la cabeza…! –para sorpresa del cocinero, que esperaba una contestación defensiva o un insulto, el espadachín soltó una pequeña carcajada, y tras ella, un prolongado ataque de risa-.

Zoro: ¡¡jajajajajajajajajajaaaaaaaa, ¡un tinte de pimiento, jajaja! –comenzó a revolcarse por la cama-.

Sanji: pobrecito, cada día estás peor… -dijo sentándose al lado del espadachín y dándole unas cuantas palmaditas en la espalda mientras daba una calada a su cigarrillo-.

Zoro: ay, para fumar tienes que salir al balcón… -dijo el joven tranquilizándose un poco. En realidad no le molestaba en absoluto que el cocinero fumara, ni si quiera lo hacía por cumplir las normas. Solo quería molestar al cocinero y contemplar su cuerpo sin que él se diera cuenta-.

Sanji: está bien, está bien… -dijo entre gruñidos y dirigiéndose al balcón-.

Sanji se apoyó en la baranda y observó aquel pueblo, desde aquel piso, que le brindaba unas vistas estupendas en aquella limpia noche de verano. El cocinero suspiró aliviado al sentir la brisa acariciar la poca piel desnuda que llevaba al descubierto, ya que sus ropas solo dejaban al descubierto manos y cabeza. El joven aflojó la corbata de su cuello y respiró hondo, mientras, en el fondo de la habitación, el espadachín observaba al rubio. El bien formado cuerpo del cocinero era un perfecto regalo para su vista, ya que, Zoro no solo deseaba aquel cuerpo, sino, todo el ser del cocinero.

Zoro: _"mierda… no es que no me guste compartir cama Sanji, pero… estoy tan nervioso… aunque noto que tú también, pero se que no es porque me ames, sino porque te desagrada estar conmigo…T.TU"_

Sanji: _"mierda frita… que calor hace, joder… aunque… ¡oh, no, lo que tengo caliente son las partes bajas, mierda… si es que esto de hacerme a la idea de dormir con el hombre que me gusta… ¡ay, Dios, y lo malo es que él a mi no me quiere! T.TU"_

Y así pasaron unos 15 minutos, uno en el balcón y el otro en la cama tumbado, observando a su compañero, que ni se coscaba de que una mirada inquieta y curiosa lo miraba de la cabeza a los pies. Tampoco sabían ninguno de los dos de lo equivocados que estaban sus pensamientos del uno sobre el otro, hasta que el elegante cocinero guardó su cigarrillo en su pequeño estuche y entró de nuevo en el cuarto.

Zoro: ¿qué hora es?

Sanji: las 12.30… ya es tarde, muy tarde…

Zoro: sí, será mejor que durmamos, los demás seguro que quieren ir mañana a algún sitio –el peli-verde observó como su amigo asentía con la cabeza y se sentaba en la cama-.

Zoro no dijo nada, el cocinero permanecía inmóvil, algo atontado, perdido en las curvas del otro… el peli-verde decidió quitarse la camisera, hacía calor… se quitó las botas, aun sentía calor, se quitó los pantalones, ya no sentía calor, se había quedado en ropa interior.

Sanji: ¿¿¡¡pero tío, que haces? –dijo mientras un violento rubor aparecía en su rostro-.

Zoro: pues… ponerme cómodo –dijo levantando la ceja algo sorprendido-.

Sanji: ¿v-vas a dormir así?

Zoro: claro… -levantó las sabanas un poco y se metió dentro, sin poder evitar soltar un suspiro al sentir la seda rozar sus piernas. El cansancio lo iba a terminar de vencer-.

Sanji: uhmmm… esta bien… -se desprendió de su camiseta y sus zapatos, pero no de los pantalones, y se metió en la cama-.

Zoro: Sanji…

Sanji: ¿uhm?

Zoro: ¿te está gustando este viaje?

Sanji: psí… -respondió no muy convincente-.

Zoro: jeje… regular, ¿no?

Sanji: jeje, sí, regular… es que todo esto es muy cansino ¿y a ti?

Zoro: no mucho… pero mañana nos podremos relajar en las aguas… termales… -dijo hablando cada vez más bajo, porque se estaba durmiendo poco a poco-.

El cocinero observó al espadachín, que había cerrado los ojos y mantenía su cuerpo levemente encogido, como si sintiera algo de frío, ya que las noches de verano en aquella isla, eran un poco frías, nada comparado con el día. El cocinero no pudo evitar perderse en el rostro y, en concreto, en el resto del cuerpo del espadachín. Nunca había pensado tener la oportunidad de ver a Zoro en aquella situación, tan vulnerable a cualquier acontecimiento. Sanji notó como Zoro se encogía un poco más al sentir que algo de frío lo volvía a invadir. El cocinero tomó las finas sábanas y tapó al espadachín, haciendo que dejase de temblar. El rubio se dispuso a girarse cuando sintió el musculoso brazo del espadachín rodear su pecho. Zoro estaba dormido, lo estaba haciendo inconscientemente, pretendía buscar algo de más calor, algo que el cocinero podía brindarle.

Sanji suspiró, se sonrojó y sonrió dulcemente al espadachín, que en ese momento mantenía, los normalmente serios rasgos de su cara, completamente relajados, haciéndole adquirir un aspecto inocente e inofensivo. El rubio giró un poco y abrazó al espadachín, que escondió, aun dormido, por supuesto, la cabeza en el pecho de su amigo, que lo apretó fuertemente contra su cuerpo, deseando que aquel momento no terminara jamás. Sanji cerró los ojos y se durmió, sumido en aquel tierno ambiente junto a Zoro.

A la mañana, el cocinero abrió los ojos levemente, acariciando suavemente el lado izquierdo de la cama, buscando el cuerpo de aquel con el que había dormido abrazado toda la noche, pero el lado izquierdo de la cama estaba vacío.

Sanji: ¿Zoro…? –murmuró medio dormido buscando aun al espadachín con la mano- _"uhmm… ya se ha despertado… si esta mañana se despertó y hubiésemos estado abrazados… ¡oh, no, seguro que si ha pasado eso pensaría algo raro de mí" _–pensaba el cocinero para sus adentros algo sonrojado- bueno, será mejor que me vista y baje a desayunar con los demás…

EL chico se abrochó su blusa y se puso los zapatos, se ajustó la corbata y salió de la habitación lentamente, caminó a paso lento por el pasillo y bajó las escaleras que daban al restaurante. Allí, en una mesa al fondo, estaba el espadachín desayunando. No parecía que estuvieran los demás, pero, ¿qué hora se suponía que era? Sanji miró a su izquierda y vio en el enorme reloj de la sala que eras las 9 de la mañana.

Zoro estaba solo, desayunando un plato que, desde luego, pequeño no era.

Sanji: b…buenos días –saludó sentándose frente al espadachín lentamente-.

Zoro: "menoch diach" (traducción: buenos días) –respondió Zoro con la boca llena de comida a no poder más-.

Sanji: vaya… parece que tienes hambre, ¿eh? Uhm… como siempre… -dijo en un suspiro y apoyando su mentón sobre su mano, mientras observaba al espadachín devorar el plato-.

Zoro: ¿ocurre algo? –preguntó parando de comer de repente y mirando al rubio a los ojos atentamente, al darse cuenta de que este le observaba atentamente-.

Sanji: n…no, no ocurre nada… -dijo bajando la mirada lentamente-.

Al parecer el espadachín no se acordaba de que habían dormido abrazados el uno al otro, o quizás es que… no quería comentarlo.

Zoro: anda, come… -dijo sonriéndole y pasándole un plato igual que el suyo que al parecer había pedido antes-.

Sanji: vaya, gracias, no tendrías que haberte molestado…

Zoro: ¿Qué más me da? Aquí la comida es gratis, nos pagan todos los gastos, ¿Qué más me daba pedirte otro plato? Sabía que no tardarías en levantarte…

Sanji: a, claro, gracias… -dijo con una nota de decepción en la voz, algo que el espadachín notó-.

Zoro: …pero te lo hubiera pagado igualmente… -le dijo dulcemente esbozando una sonrisa, algo que hizo que el rubio se sintiera feliz, sonrojándose-.

Sanji: bueno, ¿los demás siguen durmiendo?

Zoro: bueno… Nami y Robin sí, Chopper, Ussop y Luffy se fueron a la playa a dar un paseo…

Sanji: vaya… no creo que las chicas se despierten hasta las 12.00 o por ahí, ¿Qué hacemos mientras?

Zoro: pues… ¡ya se, ¿vamos a las aguas termales que hay al otro lado de nuestra habitación?

Sanji: eh… vale… -dijo colorado de la cabeza a los pies. Aquello significaba, estar, el espadachín y él solos y completamente desnudos, dándose un relajante baño-.

No hablaron mucho más durante el desayuno, se centraron en tragar la comida lo más rápido posible para poder disfrutar de las aguas termales durante todo el tiempo posible.

Zoro: bueno, ¿nos vamos?

Sanji: sí…

Los dos caminaron a lo largo del hotel hasta llegar a su habitación. Entraron a la habitación donde se encontraban las aguas termales, allí hacía calor. Los dos hombres comenzaron a desnudarse, dejando sus vestimentas en los percheros. Nada más terminar de desvestirse, se liaron una toalla a la cintura y comenzaron a asearse antes de entrar a aquellas aguas.

Sanji: Zoro… ¿me frotas la espalda? Es que no llego… -preguntó el cocinero tímidamente-.  
Zoro: claro… -respondió tímidamente acercándose al rubio y sentándose detrás suya en otro taburete, mientras comenzaba a frotar la espalda del cocinero- tu piel es muy suave… -dijo en un susurro dejando de frotar la espalda del cocinero y acariciándola-.

Sanji: ehm… ya… -abrió el grifo y comenzó a enjuagarse, mientras, el espadachín hacía lo mismo, ya que él ya se había lavado su propia espalda-.

Zoro se deshizo de la toalla y la dejó sobre una mesa, mientras, el cocinero hacía lo mismo, los dos observando sus cuerpos desnudos disimuladamente pero con ansias. Los dos hombres se metieron en el agua. No hablaron demasiado durante un rato, solo para decir que el agua estaba buena, hasta que…

Zoro: vaya, Sanji, ¿estás excitado? –dijo mirando el erguido miembro de Sanji que este intentaba ocultar-.

Sanji: n…no… -respondió cerrando sus piernas de golpe. A pesar del vapor y lo turbia que estaba el agua, el peli-verde se había dado cuenta-.

Zoro: ya… oye, que no soy ciego… -dijo metiendo la mano en el agua y tocando el miembro del rubio-.  
Sanji: ahhh, Zoro… -dijo gimiendo su nombre-.

Zoro: yo también estoy cachondo… -dijo en un susurro mientras besaba los labios del otro joven- hay cosas que quisiera confesarte…

Sanji: yo también tengo algo que decirte…

Zoro: Sanji… te amo… -dijo en un susurro mientras volvía a besar los labios del rubio-.

Sanji: y yo a ti, Zoro… -respondió tomándolo de la cintura y atrayéndolo más hacia él-.

Zoro: mmmmm…-Zoro tomó al rubio y lo sentó en el bordillo de aquella especie de "bañera"-.

Tomó el miembro del rubio y lo metió en su boca, sacándolo de vez en cuando para depositar algún beso o lametón.

Sanji: ahhh, siiii…

El cocinero dejó salir su líquido, salpicando un poco en la cara del espadachín, que en seguida lo tragó.

Zoro: jejeje, ahora verás –lo tomó y lo acostó boca arriba en aquel suelo-.

Zoro besó los tibios labios del rubio, luego bajó por su cuello, hasta llegar a su pecho, donde se entretuvo jugueteando y besando los pezones, que estaban duros y enrojecidos. Después, bajó a su vientre, que beso con detenimiento, haciendo que Sanji sintiera más deseo.

Sanji: Zoro… estoy deseando sentirte dentro de mi… -gimió abriendo sus piernas, deseoso-.  
Z: mmmm… me encanta verte tan morboso…

Zoro deslizó sus labios a la boca del rubio, donde sus lenguas se encontraron por primera vez, intentando explorar las bocas del uno y del otro. Al cabo de unos segundos, el pei-verde abandonó aquellos labios, mientras tomaba a Sanji por la cadera y lo ponía boca abajo, haciendo que el abdomen del rubio quedara a unos cuantos centímetros del suelo.

Zoro: voy a hacer que sientas lo mejor que nunca hayas probado… -dijo ensalivándose tres de sus dedos, que metió lenta y cuidadosamente uno a uno dentro de su amado-.

Sanji: aaaahhhhhh –unas lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos, pero no fue nada-.

Zoro: tranquilo, ahora te acostumbrarás…

El espadachín acarició la espalda del rubio, que se iba relajando poco a poco. Una vez que este se hubo acostumbrado a la sensación, Zoro introduzco poco a poco su miembro en el interior del rubio.

Sanji: me duele…  
Zoro: lo siento… -retrocedió un poco y siguió penetrándolo-.

Sanji: aaaaaahhhh, mmmm, siiii

Una vez que Zoro penetró a su amado rubio, esperó a que se acostumbrara a las sensaciones. Pronto empezó el vaivén, lenta y prolongadamente.

Sanji: ¡aaaaaahhhh, siii, que rico, mmmm! Dame más, vamos…

Zoro: jejeje mmmmm –aceleró sus embestidas, haciendo que la entrada del rubio sangrara un poco, pero no parecía que a Sanji le importara, así que continuó-.

Sanji: aaaaaaaaahhh, si, si, Zoro… te quiero… -dijo en un susurro-.

Zoro: y yo a ti, gato… -respondió mientras besaba la espalda del rubio, que era a lo que más alcanzaba-.

De repente, el peli-verde aceleró más sus penetraciones, con un gran orgasmo… el momento se acercaba… Zoro tomó el miembro de Sanji, y comenzó a masturbarlo, al mismo ritmo que sus embestidas.

Sanji: siiiii, no puedo mas, Zoro, esto es lo más rico que sentí nunca…  
Zoro: ¡ahhhh, ¡AAAAAAHHH! –el semen del espadachín recorrió el interior de la entrada del cocinero-.

Sanji se vino solo un poco después que su compañero, manchando el suelo y parte de su vientre, mientras, el espadachín sacaba su miembro con cuidado de no hacerle daño a su pareja.

Sanji: mmmm, Zoro, me ha encantado… -dijo besando al espadachín mientras lo abrazaba-.

Zoro: a mi también…

Sanji: ¿esto quedará en secreto?  
Zoro: me da lo mismo…  
Sanji: por ahora no digamos nada… que así de repente… decir que somos novios… me pilla muy fuerte xD

Zoro: x333 ok, ok, está bien, no diremos nada por ahora…

De repente se oyó aporrear la puerta.

Zoro: ¿Quién es? –preguntó nervioso-.

Ussop: chicos, soy yo, ¿tenéis gel? Y así de paso impido que os matéis a palos…

Sanji: _"sobre todo a palos…" _¡¡coño, vístete, que nos pillan! –dijo tirándole los pantalones a Zoro-.

**FIN**

**¡¡weeeee! ¿Qué les parecio? X333 espero que les haya gustado.**

**La verdad, es que no me gustó nada como me quedó, ya que no parece un one shot y… el final no me gustó como me quedó, pero es que tengo el cuerpo dormido de tantas horas delante del PC, y también se me duerme el cerebro.**

**Bueno, ¡¡a mi las que me importan son vuestras opiniones, ¡así que dejen REVIEWS, pliss! ¡¡Besotes! Domo arigato. **


End file.
